1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic signal simulation devices, and more particularly to a portable, multi-signal electronic simulator for electronic warfare (EW) training and testing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently there are no devices available for EW traning and testing aboard ships at sea or aircraft in flight. Existing devices are large, heavy and use inflexible preprogrammed signals from video tapes, and are only suitable for use ashore.